The Obiwan Kenobi Care and Handling Manual
by Rexness613
Summary: We at Lucas Films inc. work to make sure you have good quality products. If you need any help our Obi-wan Kenobi services department is available 24/7!


**Heres something I came up with while reading these for KingdomHearts. I decided I'd make one for TCW and heres what I came up with.**

_**COMING SOON TO FANFICTION: THE ANIKAN SKYWALKER CHARACTER UNIT! GET YOURS TODAY !**_

**Read and Review to get your Kenobi unit, and you KNOW you want one ;P .**

* * *

><p><strong>The Obi-Wan Character Unit Care and Handling Manual<strong>

Congratulations! You are now the lucky owner of the Obi-wan Kenobi character unit. This is the manual giving info on how to take care of your unit.

_**Accessories**_**:**

Lightsaber

Tunic, Cloak, and Boots. Hooded cloak is an optional accessory

Hairbrush

Cantin

_**Common Personality Settings:**_

Calm/

Pensive/Curious

Teasing

Angry

Despair

Calm mode is the setting your unit starts out with, unless it finds something interesting at which it will immediately enter curious mode. When your unit is in calm mode it prefers to either meditate, read, practice, or follow the Skywalker unit.

This unit is a very curious unit so beware of losing this unit. This unit has a tendency to look into just about anything it finds, though it is not quite as noisy as the Skywalker unit, caution is still advised.

Though this unit most usually a serious one, it does love teasing. It's good-natured so any sarcasm should not be taken seriously, though should it be taken to far the unit should be reprimanded.

Angry mode is very rare in this unit and is only seen when it sees a friend hurt. If angry mode is engaged, monitor the unit closely for signs of hostility.

Despair mode is the rarest of all modes for this unit. It is only seen at the shut down, fatal injury, or the sight of the dreaded Darkside mode in a companion. This mode is rarely fatal in this unit except in extreme cases.

_**Compatible/Incompatible Units:**_

**Skywalker**: This unit has none Obi-wan since early child-hood and is very close friends with him. This unit is something you will eventually need to get any way so it is advised to purchase both at the same time

**Ahsoka**: Another unit who has known Obi for a long period of time is also advised since the two are friends. The Ahsoka unit also sees him as a mentor so expect her to follow him and Skywalker around.

**Clones: **Obi-wan will interact will with any clones especially since he is a good mentor and teacher. Clones that come in contact rarely become confused and enjoy following this kind generals orders. The Commander Cody is the most recommended since the work together commonly anyways

**Rex**: This unit often goes back and forth on following Skywalker and Kenobi and it is advised on having both before getting this unit. Other wise the unit will either become over stimulated or bored. Other than that, this unit should do fine and become good friends with your Obi unit.

**Ventress: **This unit is a unit you should use at your own risk. They will induce teasing mode in each other and toy with each other at first, but they can also induce anger quickly. Contact is not advised do to the deaths of one unit or the other being reported.

**Grievous: **_WARNING: DO __NOT__ BRING THE KENOBI AND GREIVOUS UNITS INTO CONTACT. DO __NOT__ MENTION THEM NEAR EACH OTHER. THIS __WILL__ INDUCE ANGER AND OR HATE MODE IN EACH._

_**Handling and Care:  
><strong>_This unit is very self-sufficient and needs no teaching or training whatsoever! It learns quickly so if in runs into anything that does confuse it it will figure it out on its own. However, the unit is friendly and will need some attention and does not like being ignored. Companionship will be necessary.

_**FAQ:  
><strong>_Q: My Kenobi unit sits alone for long periods of time and has a tendency to wander off. Is this concerning, and should I get an Anikan unit?

A: No, in fact it great! Your Obi-wan unit has entered pensive mode and is in deep thought. If he asks you to join him, go ahead, but make sure to keep track of where you are so as not to get lost.

Q: My Anikan unit entered Darkside Mode a year ago and ever since my Kenobi unit will not come out of Despair Mode. What should I do?

A: This is a rare occurrence. If it gets out of hand, you may need to reboot your Kenobi. If so, you should also get a new companion to replace the lost Skywalker.

Q: My Ventress and Kenobi units are actually getting along. Is this because I have no other sith units?

A: Yes. When uninfluenced by other units, sith units may begin to act out of character. This is rare but can happen with another character around, most notably those without Darkside Modes.

_We at Lucas Films inc. work to make sure you have good quality products. We hope this manual has been very helpful in the care of your Obi-wan Kenobi. Please enjoy your unit._

_~ George Lucas_


End file.
